finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Invisible (ability)
.]] Invisible ( , or ), also known as Vanish, Invis and INVS, is a recurring spell in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Its effect has varied, from increasing the target's Evasion to granting them Invisible status. Its upgrades include Invisira and Vanishga. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Invis, also known as INVS in the NES release and Invis1 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 2 White Magic spell from the original Final Fantasy. The spell increases a single ally's Evasion attribute by 40 points for the remainder of the battle, and the effect can be stacked. Its upgrade is Invisira. The spell can be bought at Pravoka and can be learned by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Knight classes. In the GBA/PSP/iOS releases it costs 3 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VI Vanish is an Effect spell learned from Phantom. It grants the Vanish status to the target, making all physical attacks miss. Celes is capable of learning the spell naturally at level 48. The spell is vulnerable to Runic. The Invisible status is famously glitchy, making targets vulnerable to magic they are not supposed to be; such as allowing the player to defeat any enemy with Death (this has been fixed in the ''Advance release) and making it possible to cast Raise on living characters to restore HP. Vanish can be cast by Gobbledygook and Level 40 Magic. ''Final Fantasy IX Vanish is a Blue Magic spell learned by eating a Drakan, Vice, Hornet, Gnoll, or Troll and costs 8 MP to cast. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. Vanish causes a targeted character to be immune to physical damage. The effect is temporary, and it ends prematurely if the target has magic cast on it. Vanish can be cast by Drakan, Gnoll, Goblin Mage, and Iron Man. Also, if Eiko is equipped with a Diamond as an Add-on and summons Carbuncle, instead of the usual Reflect status, the party will be given Vanish. Final Fantasy XI Invisible is a spell that grants the target Invisible status, preventing the player from being seen by enemies that are aggressive by sight. It will not prevent aggro from enemies with true sight or enemies that detect by sound. Final Fantasy XII The Arcane Magick spell Vanish grants Invisible status to the target for the (initial) cost of 24 MP. Vanish requires the Arcane Magick 4 license that can be purchased for 50 LP. The spell can be bought in Nalbina, Mt Bur-Omisace, and Phon Coast for 4,900 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version of the game, Vanish is a Time Magick found in the Time Magick 3 license for 40 LP. Only the Red and Time Mages can acquire the license, while the Famfrit can allow the Machinist to learn its area-of-effect version, Vanishga. ''Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics The Ninja can learn the reaction ability Vanish, which grants the target Invisible status when the user receives damage. Some equipment items, such as the Vanish Mantle, grant the wearer Invisible at the start of the battle. A dummied out movement ability called Stealth is left unfinished and has no effect. The description suggests it would have put the user in Invisible status by default until the unit took action. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Conceal is a Sniper ability which makes the user invisible. It is learned from the Windslash Bow for 100 AP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Vanish is an ability used by the Sniper class, learned for 300 AP through the Windslash Bow. It will make the user invisible. The Ranger class can learn Camouflage with the Khukuri, which is identical to Vanish. They can also learn the Reaction ability Critical: Vanish, using the Jambiya, which causes the unit to become invisible when they are in critical HP after being hit by a damaging attack. Hurdy begins with Critical: Vanish mastered, and also knows the Song ability Hide, which is identical to Vanish. Final Fantasy Type-0 Invisible can be charged to Invira (affecting caster and a party member) and Inviga (affecting all party members). When cast, after a delay, Invisible will render all affected members untargetable by most enemies. Invisible lasts for 40 seconds with maximum altocrystarium upgrades while the long cast time Inviga lasts for 45 seconds in total for all affected members. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Invisible appears as a White Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. The spell can be given to any character by having the Invisible Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Spelvia for 1000 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Invisible is a Story Mode skill. It prevents all instances of Berserk from happening. The effect lasts for the entirety of the story. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Non-Final Fantasy Appearances Kingdom Hearts series'' Vanish is an ability that can be purchased from the Mirage Arena in that turns the user invisible. Vanish does not make the player immune to damage, but causes enemies to lose sight and in most cases stop attacking. Gallery Trivia *In the manga version of Final Fantasy XII, Balthier challenges Vaan to a game where Balthier catches a coin and Vaan must guess which hand it is in. Vaan loses and Balthier explains he won the coin flip using the magic spells Decoy and Vanish to distract Vaan, toss a fake coin while throwing the invisible real coin to Fran, and Vaan lost because he was too naive and didn't watch his surroundings. pl:Invisible (umiejętność) Category:Final Fantasy White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Effect Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Blue Magic Category:Reaction Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Enhancing Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light White Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities